May I Have This Dance?
by MermaidOdair
Summary: S/T christmas fic exchange fir the lovely thecorkrose: Sybil has always loved to go swing dancing, but Tom, being his stubborn self, has never been willing to go. However, one Christmas, Tom surprises Sybil with his amazing dance skills. Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy new year!


Merry Christmas!

This is the prompt I got for the S/T christmas exchange fic and I am very pleased with it, really I couldn't have asked for a better prompt. This was sent by 'thecorkrose' and I hope I did your prompt justice.

_Sybil has always loved to go swing dancing, but Tom, being his stubborn self, has never been willing to go. However, one Christmas, Tom surprises Sybil with his amazing dance skills._

Merry Christmas to you all and have a happy new year!

* * *

><p>Their small flat was feeling even more cozy this time of the year, the house was filled with mistletoes, christmas socks, and even a big tree in the living room -who would ever think that a Lady would be so good with bargain at shops?- But to Tom, nothing could be more beautiful than her.<p>

She was strolling arround the living room, a box of christmas balls given to them by Tom's mother in her hands, quietly humming a melody, she moved so gracefully arround the room, she danced without even realising what she was doing.

That's something he always loved on her, how graceful she looked while dancing, moving arround the room and spinning like she was a fairy or an angel, and God, how she loved dancing. She always asked him to go dance with her, and he did accepted her invitation once, in their wedding day.

_"Oh, please Tom!" Sybil Branson said flashing him a smile as she pulled him to the center of the saloon. Everyone was expecting them to dance together, it was their wedding day of course.  
><em>

_"But you know I can't dance." Tom pleaded, but it did not work, the new Mrs. Branson simply shook her head and started dancing with him. He tried to take the lead, and she let him, but still he stepped on her toes. _

_"I am sorry love. I told you I can't dance."_

_"It doesn't matter." Sybil laughed, pulling him for a kiss "Now that you've apologized properly, I will teach you to dance soon."_

_"I'm counting on it Mrs. Branson." He laughed pulling her closer for another kiss._

_"You can bet I will, Mr. Branson." She says, as the song comes to an end._

From that day on, Tom decided he would learn how to dance, just so that he could dance with her, and be a part of that happiness she felt. And now, on the christmas season, on their very first christmas as a married couple, it was a perfect time to start.

Tom had the perfect plan, he had asked his little sister to teach him how to dance without looking like a complete fool and without stepping on his partners foot. He knew that Aileen would teach him well and would also keep it as a secret.

His first class was a nightmare, he was truly worse than Sybil would admit he was, but he wouldn't give up, when Tom Branson made his mind about something, no one could stop him.

Tom improved his dancing skills with time and hard work, Sybil noticed his absence sometimes, but he said he was simply helping his sister study and he would have classes when she was at the hospital so it didn't matter much. He would always be there for dinner and lunch.

Now he would show her what he learned, it didn't matter that there was no song, and that she was busy preparing everything for dinner with his family, Tom just wants to dance with her and make her smile and be the reason of that smile.

"Oh Tom!" He hears her exclaim, turning arround to face him, he must have been looking at her for a long time, thing that surely didn't felt like, he could stare at her four days and days with no end, still mesmerized she chose to bet on him.

"Hello love" Tom says walking to her and giving her a small peck on the lips "I see you are ready to celebrate."

"Christmas is just my favorite time of the year." She said "And I am really happy that _we _are going to spend this time with each other."

"Dance with me." He whispers holding her hand softly and kissing them reverently.

"You said you can't dance and they'll be here any time now." Sybil answers him but he smirks at her that lovely smirk she never gets tired of seeing and she knows that it doesn't matter what she says now, she can't say no to him.

"Well, maybe milady will have a christmas surprise." He laughs, pulling her closer and they start dancing softly to a nonexistent music, her head is leaning on his chest and his heartbeat is all the sound she needs to hear.

He spins her arround every once in a while and she chuckles every tine he does so, loving the smile in his face, not helping but irradiating happiness, which only makes his smile even bigger.

They were stuck in their own happy little world, dancing and kissing each other softly after every turn, completely unaware of the world surrounding them. There was only Sybil and Tom and nothing or anyone else.

There surely were things that needed their attention now, like his family knocking on the door and the table who hasn't been set yet, but all that can wait. And his mother has a key from when she helped bring their things anyway.

They did not stopped their dance once the door opened, nor when Aileen gave them an 'aw', they only stepped out of their perfect bubble of happiness when they heard the applause from his family. Tom brough Sybil's hands to his lips once more, kissing them as she quietly whispered that she loved him, he returned her words with a smile full of love.

"I am amazed Tom Branson." She laughs "You danced, and you did it well."

"That is because he learned very well." Aileen says, trying to make their presence more known to the couple who still looked lost in happiness.

"I did say you would have a christmas surprise love. Did you fancy it?" Tom asks expectant for his wife answer.

"It was more perfect than I could ever even hope for." Sybil says lovingly "I am extremely lucky to have you."

"And I you, my precious love."


End file.
